Cinco minutos de malentendidos
by natsu0027
Summary: La bazooka de los diez años ataca de nuevo, esta vez creando malentendidos. Esta vez aparece Tsuna de 25 años en mitad de la celebración del cumpleaños de Reborn, pero ¿por qué está atado? y ¿por qué le dice a Reborn que se apure? Light R27 1827


**Hola soy Natsu :D! Es algo que se me ocurrió hace poco XD! Espero les guste, si es así, quiza haga alguna continuación XDDD!**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano san :)**

**A/N: _texto en negrita y cursiva_**- italiano

_texto en cursiva - _pensamientos

**Advertencias: mención de AdultR_TYL27_ y TYL18_TYL27, pensamientos pervertidos, _malentendidos. Mención de juegos sádicos... infidelidad?**

* * *

**Capitulo _R27/1827_**

**Cinco minutos de malentendidos _un 13 de octubre._**

* * *

Para Sawada Tsunayoshi ya no existe ni un segundo en su vida que pueda ser llamado normal, porque gracias a la oh gran suerte que posee su vida siempre está llena de ridículas situaciones que no hacen más que complicarle el día a día. Pero vamos, no todo puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ahora es la futura cabeza de la organización mafiosa más grande y peligrosa existente (puesto que sigue rechazando), su madre es la más dulce y amorosa mujer que conoce (madre que no deja de adoptar a gente que en algún momento va a destruir su casa y posiblemente a él en el proceso), tiene grandes amigos que darían su vida por él (eso claro si no muere en alguna de las peleas entre ellos cuando intenta separarlos). Pero eso ya todos lo saben, saben del tenebroso Mukuro, la timida Chrome, el peligroso Hibari, el feliz Yamamoto, el fiel Gokudera, el extremo Ryohei, y el travieso Lambo. Ninguno necesita presentación. Así que dejemos las introducciones y pasemos directamente al evento de hoy, hoy trece de octubre, un día importante para la mafia. Pues no es nada más y nada menos que el cumpleaños del hitman numero uno, y más querido por todos, _¿verdad Tsuna?_

─ ¡Hiiii Reborn! ─ gritó Tsuna muy alterado después de haber sido lanzado de una patada al centro del grupo de gente que se había reunido en la residencia Sawada para tal emotiva festividad, cayendo sentado sobre el suelo, su rostro con ligera molestia por lo ocurrido.

─Es tu turno dame-Tsuna. Entretennos─ ordenó apuntándolo con su pistola-Leon.

─Y-yo…─ el castaño recién se percataba de la mirada de todos los presentes sobre él. Tragó duro pensando en qué haría, después de todo su cuerpo no parecía querer responder. Su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojizo. Él no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención. Vio a sus guardianes dándole ánimos y gritándole ¨Vamos Tsuna¨ o ¨ ¡Es el mejor Juudaime!¨, además de los ¨kufufu´s¨ y los ¨hmp´s¨, todos alrededor de Reborn, excepto Hibari que estaba muy atrás, pero mirándolo de reojo.

El grupo Shimon junto a ellos también gritaba dándole ánimos, bueno solo Enma mientras los otros mantenían unas sonrisas divertidas. A su lado pudo ver a Dino gritando ¨¡Vamos hermanito!¡No dejes que Reborn gane!¨ para después verlo esquivar una bala y reír nervioso, sus hombre a su alrededor.

Aún no descubría cómo Reborn siempre lograba lo que quería, es decir ¿quién además de él puede reunir a todo Varia, Millfiore, los arcobaleno, y CEDEF el día de su cumpleaños?

Xanxus en el centro mirándolo con superioridad para luego llevar su vaso de whisky a sus labios, Squalo gritando ¨¡Voooiii!¨ sin razón conocida, mientras Fran y Bel apostaban por lo que pasaría con el pobre castaño que al lograr llamar su atención por su mirada sobre ellos solo rieron, pudo escuchar el ¨shishishi¨ y un ¨No es divertido Bel-sempai¨ al ser apuñalado con uno de esos afilados cuchillos. Levi serio al lado de Xanxus, y Lussuria gritando ¨kyaass¨ y ¨Yeysss¨ retorciendo su cuerpo como gelatina. La sola imagin le dio escalofríos y decidió seguir viendo a su alrededor.

Podía ver a un Verde con molestia pero una leve sonrisa en su rostro viéndolo nervioso, además de Skull que gritaba cosas inentendibles ya que luego Colonello y Mamom lo pateaban o envolvían con unos tentáculos extremadamente peligrosos, según Tsuna. Una pequeña Uni riendo entre dientes mientras atrás estaba todo Giglio Nero. Fon calmado con una taza de té oolong entre sus pequeñas manos.

También estaba su padre, abrazando acarameladamente a su esposa mientras corazoncitos flotaban alrededor de ellos. Detrás, el resto de miembros de CEDEF que siempre acompañaban a su padre, incluida Lal Mirch.

Parpadeó sin creer que Byakuran haya aceptado tranquilamente el ir a la reunión, mientras le sonreía tétricamente y metía otro dulce blanco a su boca, marshmellows. Más el saber que todos habían aceptado eso ya que era el cumpleaños de Reborn y Uni-chan lo había traído con ella.

─Deja de estar embobado y apúrate que eres el último─ volvió a ordenarle. Cierto, ya todos habían hecho su número, y por la cantidad de gente habían tardado casi todo el día. Solo quedaba él y ya eran casi las doce de la noche.

─P-pero Reborn, yo ya te di tu regalo─ dijo recordando lo que le había dado el día de ayer, un pedido (obligatorio) del mismo Reborn, ya que Leon quería un pequeño juguete de camaleón que habían visto, y Reborn le ordeno comprarlo diciéndole que era como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Algo que alivió a Tsuna ya que no tendría que hacer nada para ese día, como los años anteriores, pero es Reborn de quien estamos hablando…

─Eso fue ayer. Hoy todos lo han hecho, y tú como el jefe no puedes escapar de tus obligaciones─ dijo tranquilamente.

─P-pero…─ y antes de que Tsuna pudiera seguir con sus quejas, una risa se escuchó en toda la habitación.

─¡Gyahahaha Lambo-sama todavía no te da su regalo REBORN! ─ escucharon todos con una ligera gota estilo anime cayendo. Más al ver al Bovino saltar al lado de Tsuna con la tan infame bazooka levantada entre sus pequeñas manos.

─¡Hiieeee Lambo! ¡Deja eso! ─ gritó Tsuna asustado.

─¡Suelta dame-Tsuna! ¡Es de Lambo-sama!

─¡No Lambo! ¡No puedes estar jugando con esto!

─¡Pero es de Lambo-sama!

─¡No Lambo! ¡Lambo malo! ─ escucharon a la pequeña china interviniendo y saltando de su sitio para ayudar al castaño.

─¡Vete I-pin! ¡Lambo-sama tendrá su venganza!

─¡Suelta Lambo!

Y así todos podían ver al castaño y a la pequeña gritarle a Lambo intentándole quitar el arma purpura. Sin siquiera importarles lo que sucedería, o sin poder hacer algo, en el caso de Gokudera, ya que Reborn había lanzado una mirada amenazadora a quien se atreviera a acercarse a la agitada tuna.

─¡Lambo, sino la sueltas no te daré la bolsa de dulces que tengo en mi cuarto! ─ al escuchar la palabra _dulces_, el bovino soltó inmediatamente la bazooka.

─¡Gyahahaha dame-Tsuna! ¡Ahora iré por esos dulces y no te daré! ─ dijo corriendo hacia las escaleras para subir al cuarto del castaño.

─¡No Lambo! ─ gritó I-pin corriendo detrás de él intentando detenerlo. Y todos hubieran podido ver al par de niños perderse tras las escaleras sino se hubieran quedado perdidos con lo que pasaba frente a ellos.

─¡¿Por qué siempre a-?!─ fue lo único que lograron escuchar antes de ver cómo el juguete purpura caía sobre el castaño.

Todos quedaron expectantes, sin notar la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en el pequeño hitman, cualquiera diría que había planeado todo, pero eso era imposible… ¿cierto? _Si que será entretenido. _Pensaba dicho arcobaleno. Él podía sentir que lo que pasaría sería sumamente divertido, aunque solo durara cinco minutos. Aunque claro, él no sabía realmente lo que en esos cinco minutos iría a pasar. Ni… lo que eso iba a ocasionar después de que esos cinco minutos pasaran.

─ _**Mou Reborn…**_ ─ escucharon una dulce voz tras el humo rosa, claramente era Tsuna─ _**terminemos esto de una vez**_─ escucharon la voz del castaño hablar un fluido italiano. _Entonces la bazooka si funcionó_. Pensaron todos, después de todo, en ese tiempo Tsuna recién estaba aprendiendo el idioma. Felizmente ya todos los presentes lo dominaban, obligados por cierto tutor, y podían entender lo que decía. El humo se comenzaba a disipar, y todos seguían expectantes, queriendo ver a su jefe en sus veinticinco─ _**Sabes que estaré en problemas si Kyoya nos encuentra.**_

Tanto el nombrado como todos los presentes se quedaron helados al ver lo que tenían en frente. No sabían que pensar, menos al escuchar lo que había dicho el Tsuna mayor.

─_**Reborn… apúrate.**_

Todos tragaron duro, y algunos no pudieron evitar ver directamente al nombrado que ocultaba muy bien su rostro bajo el ala de su fedora. No se imaginaban el rostro de confusión y sorpresa que estaba tras ella, menos el ligero sonrojo que no se comparaba en nada al rojo intenso que adornaba las mejillas de la mayoría de los presentes. _¿Por qué? Nufufufu…pues..._

Ahí, en medio de todos, se podía ver a Sawada Tsunayoshi, o la pequeña Tuna, sentado con las rodillas dobladas. Tenía puesto una ligera camisa blanca con los botones superiores sueltos, dejando ver parte del pecho del castaño, con su cremosa piel a la vista. Unos pantalones negros, parte inferior de un, seguramente costoso, traje italiano. Pero bueno, eso no era lo que a todos les llamó la atención. Sino el porqué el Décimo Vongola estaba con las manos atadas, ambas muñecas juntas fuertemente bajo el amarre de una corbata negra, de la cual para los ojos expertos de los presentes no pudo escapar esa _**R**_ en dorado bordada cuidadosamente en el lado oculto de esta. Y no solo eso…

─_**Mou Reborn… sabes que te deje hacer esto porque es tu cumpleaños**_─ volvieron a escuchar la voz del castaño, totalmente ignorante de la situación. _¿Por qué? _Pues por la otra corbata negra que cubría sus ojos. Esta situación, solo podía significar una cosa…─ _**Pero si Kyoya nos encuentra estaré en problemas**_─ ahora todos miraron al guardián de la nube que sorprendentemente estaba en primera fila mirando al castaño, al parecer su cuerpo se había movido solo─ _**Sabes lo celoso y posesivo que es.**_

Para nadie era sorpresa que el hitman y arcobaleno del sol tuviera manías sádicas, y que fuera capaz de atar a sus amantes no era algo de lo que asombrarse, pero esto… Además, lo que Tsuna estaba implicando era que… estaba siéndole infiel a _¿Hibari? _Con _¿Reborn?_ Ninguno se atrevía siquiera a respirar… por miedo a que el castaño se diera cuenta.

─_**¿Reborn?**_ ─ Todos comenzaban a intercambiar miradas de preocupación al parecer se iba a dar cuenta tarde o temprano─ _**Mou Reborn si estas planeando dejarme otra marca sabes que no te lo perdonaré**_─ ante eso todos intercambiaron miradas interrogantes y miraron fijamente al castaño para saber a qué se refería. Y ahí estaba. En esa cremosa piel de su cuello, una pequeña marca morada. _¡¿Un chupetón?!_

─…Hervivoro─ para sorpresa de todos fue Hibari el que habló. Notaron cómo el cuerpo del castaño se tensó y brincó en su sitio.

─_**¡K-Ky-Kyoya! ¡Puedo explicarlo! **_─ gritó mientras con sus manos aún atadas se quitaba lo que cubría sus ojos─ _**Lo qu- **_Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver a todo los que lo rodeaban. Pudieron notar como la sangre abandonaba su rostro y en su lugar dejaba a un totalmente pálido Tsuna.

─Dame-Tsuna… explícate─ fue lo único que salió de los labios del hitman. Que aún ocultaba su rostro bajo su fedora. El castaño ya comenzaba a entender la situación al ver la bazooka a su lado, y se comenzaba a relajar. Pero… _¡¿hace cuanto había cambiado lugares con su yo del pasado_?! ─ cuatro minutos, así que apresúrate. ─ dijo lo más calmado que podía.

─Cu-cuatro─ su rostro ya no podía estar más pálido, ¡¿qué habían escuchado?!

─Todo.

─E-esp

─Juudaime, ¿está saliendo con el bastardo de Hibari?

─¿Q-

─Boss, no sabía que podría ser infiel. Todavía puede arreglarlo, no deje que Reborn-san lo obligue a hacer esas cosas. ¡Hibari-san lo ama mucho!

─¡Así es Tsuna/Tsuna-kun! ─ escuchó a varios

─Esp- ¡¿que?!

─Shishishi… así que Vongola tiene esas manías…

─Tsk. Basura.

─Tsu-kun...

─Tranquila Nana, sé que Tsuna sabrá decidir bien.

─¡No puedo creer que Tsu-kun tenga a dos pretendientes tan simpáticos!─ gritaba emocionada su madre─ ¡Animo Tsu-kun!

─¡Espera kaa-san! ¡Minna! ¡No es lo que parece!

─¡¿Cómo que no?! ─ gritó Bianchi, que por alguna razón estaba muy molesta, él no tenía ni idea─ ¡Eres un cualquiera Tsunayoshi! ¡Acostándote con Reborn cuando tienes a Hibari!

─¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no-¡ ¡Hieee! ¡Deja de lanzarme eso!

─Juudaime…─ Gokudera parecía estar perdido en un trance _extremo_

─¡NO ENTIENDO NADA, AL EXTREMO! ─ gritaba Ryohei

─Jajaja Tsuna, sí que has cambiado.

─¡No! ¡No lo malentiendan! ¡Lo que pasaba es q-

_**PUFF**_

Todos dejaron de moverse para recibir al pequeño décimo.

─¡Hieee! ¡Nooo Reborn detente! ¡No quiero! ¡Gokudera-kun ayúdame!

Todos escuchaban los gritos del castaño interrogantes, ¡¿acaso el Reborn del futuro le estaba haciendo algo a Tsuna?!

─¡Juudaime! ─ gritó su mano derecha ayudando a que el humo se esparciera con mayor rapidez.

─¡Tsuna-kun! ─ gritó Emma levantándose para ayudar a su amigo─ Tsu…

Todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas nuevamente. El pequeño Tsuna había regresado, pero no como se había ido. Sus ropas estaban alborotadas, como si alguien se las hubiera intentado sacar, además de que los botones de su pantalón estaban desabrochados, su cabello hecho un desastre, su rostro cubierto de un leve rojizo, y en su cuello, más de una marca morada se asomaba tras el cuello del polo que usaba. Tsuna en el suelo con sus dos brazos cubriendo su rostro y temblando ligeramente.

─Juudaime…─susurró el italiano llamando la atención de dicho castaño. Este bajó sus brazos con cautela y pudo notar que ya estaba de regreso en su tiempo, y suspiró aliviado.

─¡Minna! ─ su cuerpo se relajó, y después buscó con la mirada a su tutor─ ¡Reborn! ─ gritó sorprendiendo a todos. Todos vieron como se levantaba con la ayuda de Gokudera─ ¡Eres un sádico! ¡Cómo se te ocurre atacarme de ese modo! ─ gritó como si hubiera contenido todo por un buen rato─ Fuuu─ botó todo el aire─ Listo, ya me siento mejor… etto, ¿estan todos b- ¡Hieee Bianchi ¿por qué?! ─ gritó al ser recibido por una lassagna purpura.

─Por ser un infiel, ¡y por meterte con mi amado Reborn!

─¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Infiel?! ¡¿Meterme con Reborn?! ─ gritó mirando a todos.

─Herbívoro, explícate─ por alguna razón el prefecto estaba muy, pero muy molesto. Y Tsuna era el único que no sabía por qué. ¡Si no había hecho nada!

─Tsuna, ¿cuando te fuiste qué pasó? ─ preguntó su guardian de la lluvia tranquilamente para no asustar más a su amigo.

─¿Q-qué pasó? Pues… estaba en un cuarto. Reborn estaba frente a mí, pero en su forma adulta─ todos miraron al hitman en cuestión─ y me estaba apuntando con un arma. Luego me di cuenta de que Mukuro y Gokudera-kun también estaban ahí─ ante esto todos miraron a los guardianes, ambos también con sorpresa en su rostro─ Luego escuché la voz de Yamamoto detrás mío─ ahora las miradas estaban sobre el guardián de la lluvia, este sorprendido─ nii-san, estaba junto a la puerta. Según Gokudera-kun vigilando que nadie entrara. Al parecer estaban haciendo algo a escondidas de Hibari-san─ ante esto todos miraron a la Nube que parecía, si era posible, más furioso─ Al parecer por el cumpleaños de Reborn, él le había pedido algo a mi yo futuro.

─¿Qué cosa? ─ escuchó que muchos preguntaron al unisono. Mientras muchos –pervertidos- tenían una sola palabra en su cabeza. _Orgia_. Sí, unos pervertidos.

─Un juego─ todos intercambiaron miradas─ Al parecer Reborn estaba aburrido y quería jugar a la cacería… al estilo Vongola, solo que para su diversión nos cogió a todos de punto. Y al parecer mi yo futuro había perdido. Así que tenía que ser castigado─ ante esto todos ya comenzaban a imaginarse otras cosas.

─ ¿P-por qué estabas atado y con los ojos vendados? ¿Por el castigo? ─ alguien preguntó.

─ ¿Atado? ¿Vendado? ─ el castaño parecía pensativo─ ¡Ah! Debe ser por el castigo, sí. Al parecer el perdedor tenía que disfrazarse de Hibari-san y bailar _Oshare Bancho*, _por eso todos estaban en su habitación buscando sus ropas. Y a Hibird. Al parecer a Hibari no le gusta que juguemos con él. Según Yamamoto porque es muy posesivo con sus cosas. El problema es que mi yo del futuro no quería y por eso dijeron que Reborn tuvo que atarlo y llevarlo a la fuerza. Y para que dejara de quejarse por lo que hacía le tapo los ojos, para que no supiera que estaban llevándolo al cuarto de Hibari-san, pero al parecer de todos modos me di cuenta. Y que justo antes de que fuera cambiado conmigo ya me había dado por vencido, y estaba esperando a que me dieran las ropas para cambiarme─ todos comenzaban a asimilar la situación, algo avergonzados por lo las conclusiones que habían sacado antes.

─¿Y esas marcas? ─ preguntó Bianchi aún no creyéndole por completo.

─¿Marcas? ─ entonces el castaño se dio cuenta de una pequeña marca morada en su cuello─ ¡Ah! ¡Deben estar en toda mi espalda también! ¡Es por culpa de Reborn! ¡No paraba de lanzarme esos dardos!─ gritó señalandolo acusadoramente─ Con eso estaban jugando─ explicó.

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, la marca morada en el cuello del Tsuna adulto, las manos atadas, los ojos vendados, él esperando algo, y que Hibari no los encuentre.

─¿Por qué? Todos actúan raro─ dijo ladeando su rostro.

─¡N-nada Juudaime! ¡Relamente lo siento!

─¿Eh?

─Sí, Tsuna. Sabía que no serías capaz de algo así.

─Mouu, y yo creía que tendría unos yernos muy simpaticos.

─Descuida querida si quieres podemos conseguir algo mejor para Tsuna.

─¡Hai!

─¡¿De qué hablan?!

─Tch. Siempre causando problemas, herbívoro.

─¡¿Eh?! ¡Hiiiii! ¡¿Por qué me atacas Hibari-san?!

─Cálla dame-Tsuna.

─¡Reborn! ¡¿Tu también?!

─Por causar malentendidos.

─¡¿Qué malentendidos?!

─Boss…

─Kufufufu, ya estaba emocionándome.

─Ne Haru-chan, no crees que Tsuna-kun si se vería muy bien junto a Hibari-san o Reborn-kun de grande.

─¡¿También lo pensaste Kyoko?!

─Yo también.

─¡Chrome!

─Ne, qué les parece sí…

─¡JAJAJA, ESTA FIESTA ES EXTREMADAMENTE RARA!

* * *

_****Omake****_

─¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo!

─Tch, ¿qué le pasa a dame-Tsuna? No deja de gritar desde que llegó.

─No lo sé, Reborn-san.

─¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué con Reborn?! ¡¿Por qué con Kyoya?!

─Jajaja Tsuna parece que se divirtió en el pasado.

─¡Cállate idiota! ¡Juudaime no parece haberse divertido para nada!

─Jajaja

─¡CÁLLENSE AL EXTREMO! ¡HIBARI NOS VA A ENCONTR-

─Herbívoros, ¿qué hacen en mi cuarto?

─¡Yo! ¡Hibari!

─Tch.

─¡KYOYA!

─Tsk, es tu culpa dame-Tsuna.

─Por invadir mi espacio personal y molestar a Hibird...

─Herviboros, herbivoros─ al parecer la pequeña ave los había delatado.

─...Los morderé hasta la muerte.

* * *

***Oshare Bancho, pongan en YouTube _Katekyo Hitman Reborn MAD - Oshare Bancho_ o el link (http:*/*/*www.*youtube.*com/*watch?*v=f_lI9hOct-w&playnext=1&list=PL78BCED694FD08041&feature=results_video) solo borren todos los asteriscos :D!**

**Wah, bueno, terminó :D! ¿Qué les pareció? XD! ¿Les gustaría que haga otro malentendido? XD! Bueno, espero sus comentarios, cuidense! Si me dejan reviews son bienvenidos.**


End file.
